Misa Amane
Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) is an up-and-coming model and supporter of Kira, who eventually becomes the second Kira. After gaining a Death Note, she seeks out Kira in order to thank him for killing the man who murdered her family, and to offer him her help. Having made the trade for the Shinigami Eyes, Misa learns that the identity of Kira is Light Yagami. After a meeting with Light, she decides to dedicate her life to helping Light however she can, and becomes determined to use her eyes to uncover L's real name. Appearance Misa has long blonde hair that was most commonly worn in pigtails, although she occasionally wears it loose as well. In the manga, her eyes are predominantly light brown, however, they have been shown as green. In the anime, they alternate between light brown and blue (green on the figure). Misa often dresses in gothic-lolita style, though noticeably less so after the time skip. In artwork drawn by Ohba, she is often seen wearing a wide range of lolita-styled clothing. Misa tends to wear crucifix jewelry, though the crucifixes were changed to 'fleur de lis' symbols in the anime adaptations (most notably on the Misa finger puppet). Despite this, Misa is depicted with a crucifix in the first anime opening and her model sheet image in the liner notes of the third anime soundtrack. She also has a crucifix on the collector's figure included with volume 5 of the DVD sets. Character Misa is very outgoing, and is a model, actress and singer. She is shown to be quite popular, and attracts a large crowd around her while visiting Light near his school. While she often appears hyperactive and impulsive, she is also shown to be intelligent, specifically when she creates her plan to trick Higuchi into revealing himself to be a Kira, and successfully carries her plan out. Although she is generally nice to those she meets, she can also be quite cruel, as seen when she tells Light that she would "probably kill" any of the girls he dates, despite Light's dating them being part of his plan to appear as a normal young man to the investigators. Despite her typically cheerful personality, Misa had a rough past, having seen her parents get murdered right in front of her. The murderer was later killed by Kira, an act that Misa has been grateful ever since. Misa'a gratefulness to Kira is what initially fuels Misa's actions as the Second Kira. Later on however, her actions are strongly fueled by her love for Light Yagami. Light Yagami is an important figure in Misa's life, and she frequently comments on him being so. She often declares her love for him. She is quite dedicated to Light, and even refuses to perform a kiss with a fellow actor while making a film because she is dating him. After losing her memories of the Death Note for the first time, she even decides to help catch Kira for Light (who has joined the Task Force, and also has no memories of the Death Note and ever being Kira). Misa usually refers to herself in the third person by calling herself "Misa-Misa". History Misa's family was murdered before her eyes. The murderer was later killed by Kira, causing Misa to become a Kira supporter. Later, shortly after beginning her modeling career, Misa was attacked by an obsessed stalker. A Shinigami named Gelus had been watching Misa from the Shinigami realm for a while and fallen in love with her. Seeing that Misa was going to be killed, Gelus wrote the name of her stalker down, killing him, and ultimately, saving Misa. Unfortunately, since Shinigami are not meant to empathize with humans, Gelus himself died, turning to dust, and leaving behind only his Death Note. Another Shinigami, Rem witnessed this and decided that the notebook left behind should belong to Misa, and delivered it to her, thinking that Gelus wanted Misa to have it. After receiving the Death Note, Rem is obligated to stay with Misa (as Ryuk is with Light). Wanting to meet and thank Kira for avenging her parents, Misa made the eye deal with Rem. Plot Misa begins trying to contact Kira using video tapes. She sends four tapes to Sakura TV, and the station reports live that they have received the tapes four days later. A host at the station says that there is no doubt that the tapes are real and not a hoax. He reports that the first tape contained a voice that predicted the death of two arrested criminals, and that last night the criminals both died of heart failure at 7:00 pm. The host states that because only Kira could perform such an act, they are sure that the tapes are from Kira. He states that they were told to broadcast the second tape today at 5:59 pm, and that they have not watched the tape themselves. The broadcast begins and a picture of the word "KIRA" appears on the screen in the Old English font that L uses for his letter 'L', although the letters that Misa use are hand written. The broadcast is viewed by the Japanese Task Force, and L begins wondering if the font was meant to taunt him. A voice states "I am Kira" and says that if this tape was aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 18th, then it should be 5:59:38 right now, and then begins counting seconds. The voice says to change the channel to Taiyou TV, and says that the news anchor will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00 pm. L has the channel changed to Taiyou TV and the Task Force views the anchor die. L says to switch the channel back to Sakura TV, and the voice states that the death of the news anchor was punishment for speaking out against Kira on television. The voice says that one death is surely not enough to prove that they are Kira, so they will sacrifice another commentator from Taiyou TV for speaking against Kira as well. L has two more televisions brought into the room, and one is put on NHN. While watching the broadcast L states that Kira is manipulating the mind of the public, and that the broadcast needs to be stopped soon. Matsuda attempts to call Sakura TV, but finds that the line is busy, while Aizawa tries to call a contact at the TV station who unfortunately had his cell phone off. Ukita rushes to stop the broadcast himself. As the broadcast continues, the voice says that they do not wish to kill innocent people and that the police do not have to be considered enemies, and that Kira's goal is to create a world without crime. "Kira" continues by stating that even if you disagree with Kira, as long as you do not go against Kira in public, you will not be killed. Meanwhile, Soichiro Yagami watches the broadcast while in the hospital. Ukita arrives at Sakura TV station, and finds that the door has been locked. He sees a guard inside and says to unlock the entrance, then pulls out his gun before dying of a heart attack. As L watches the broadcast, the voice states to imagine a world where Kira and the police work together to rid the world of evil. NHN news reports that someone was found lying in front of Sakura TV stations doors, and Aizawa recognizes Ukita. Aizawa attempts to leave but L advices him to stay. Aizawa questions if their identities had been leaked, and L says that it's possible but unlikely because Kira hasn't killed them all yet. L states that he said before that Kira needed a name and face to kill, but now it's possible that Kira only needs a face. He continues, saying that there's no doubt that Ukita died because he went to Sakura TV station, and it's possible that Kira is inside or near the station and using cameras to watch the area. As the NHN broadcast continues to monitor Sakura TV station, they report that it appears to be calm immediately before Soichiro Yagami drives a bus through the front doors. "Kira" continues by telling the police to please give an answer four days from now, on April 22nd if they will help Kira create a better world, and that "Kira" has tapes to be aired at 6pm of the same day in response to their answer. Meanwhile NHN reports that an armored vehicle has crashed into Sakura TV station as the Task Force watches in amazement. Soichiro exits the vehicle with his jacket covering the area around his face, and asks a security guard where the studio broadcasting the Kira tapes is. He makes it to the room and immediately demands that the broadcast be stopped. Demegawa says that if the broadcast is stopped they will be killed, and Soichiro says that there are more people to think about than just them. Soichiro confronts Demegawa by pulling out a gun (after Demegawa continues to deny him the tapes) and says that he will return the tapes the tapes to him after he deems them acceptable for broadcast. Demegawa finally gives in after first attempting to hand over copies of the tapes without the originals. As the Task Force watches the broadcasts, Sakura TV's broadcast is cut while two other stations continue to report on the incident happening in front of Sakura TV station. L calls Vice-Director Kitamura and Soichiro, and arranges for a large number of police officers to to block Soichiro from Kira's view using their bodies and armored police vehicles as cover. The officer in charge of the team shouts to the others to not leave any gaps, and that Kira is watching from the outside of the TV station. NHN reports that the police have taken a stance against Kira. The next day the Task Force arrives at headquarters, and L explains that tapes three and four came with instructions. If the police agreed to work with Kira, tape number three should be broadcasted; if they did not, tape number four should be broadcasted. The third tape contains details of the agreement, saying that the police are to release all details of criminals so that Kira can judge them. To seal the agreement, those in the upper ranks of the police along with L must reveal themselves. The fourth tape is more or less the same, although it is worded differently. L tells the Task Force to let Sakura TV know that the can air the fourth tape. On April 22nd, the tape is aired. "Kira" states that if criminal reports stop Kira will kill police officers and reporters, and then demands that the life of someone in charge of the Kira investigation be handed over--the Director's or L's. "Kira" says to choose one and reveal them in four days and that, because Kira knows the Directors face, there are no special requirements; however if they should choose L, he must appear on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news and give a ten minute speech. "Kira" says that Kira will decide if the person on the news is L, and if Kira decides that he isn't, Kira will take the lives of several police officers as compensation. "Kira" says to please not lie as Kira does not wish to kill those without sin, and to think carefully over the next four days. Meanwhile, Light Yagami watches the broadcast and laughs, amused, as Ryuk watches with a grin on his face. Light asks Ryuk if this is the work of another Shinigami, and Ryuk says that it likely is. Light responds positively to the idea that the owner of the Death Note is supportive of his ideals, then says that he is the only one who know that this new Kira is fake. Light decides that he needs to find a way to use this new Kira to his advantage, then says that the new Kira likely has the Shinigami Eyes based on how "he" killed the police officers, and is therefor more powerful. Light decides that he can use the new Kira to prove his own innocence and get rid of L at the same time, and then states that the new Kira's actions have also been damaging Kira's reputation and if "he" gets caught by the police it could be troubling for Light. Light says that the best course of action for him to take is to find a way to get on the Task Force so that he can keep an eye on L and the new Kira, and that it should be simple because L did not reject to him joining the Task Force earlier. Light states that if the new Kira ever messes up, he can just kill him and take the new Kira's notebook before L does, although it would be favorable if the new Kira just killed L in four days. Light decides to find a way to contact the new Kira without revealing his identity in order to take controle of "him". Misa succeeds in enticing Kira to Aoyama through videos she sends to Sakura TV, which contain indirect, and some rather direct, comments about Death Notes, Shinigami and how they can meet. Knowing that Light is Kira, due to the fact that her Shinigami Eyes can see his name, but not his life span, Misa sees and falls in love with him immediately. After finding out his address, Misa arrives at Light's house, telling his mother and sister that she has his notebook. When she is in private with him, she explains what has happened, and asks to be his girlfriend and partner in crime, admitting that she wouldn't even mind if he simply uses her. Light agrees, intending to kill her after she outlives her usefulness. However, Rem in turn promises to kill him if he ever harms Misa. Soon after, Misa is captured by L, under suspicion of being the second Kira. She carelessly left several pieces of evidence connected to the second Kira in her apartment. Not being able to move her body or see due to L's restraints, Misa eventually asks Rem to kill her. L and the others watching, who are unable to see Rem since they haven't touched Misa's Death Note, believe Misa is talking to them. As an alternate solution, Rem eventually convinces Misa, who had originally refused, not wanting to forget her love for Light, to give up ownership of the Death Note. Rem assures Misa that her feelings for Light Yagami will not go away and that she will simply forget that Light is Kira. Misa gives up ownership of her Death Note, causing Misa to lose all of her memories of the Death Note, being a Kira, and having met the Kira. Light is eventually able to create a situation in which she is free, but still under surveillance. Misa proves to be a surprising asset to the investigation by uncovering the identity of the Third Kira. She also establishes an alliance with L, who she only knew as Ryuzaki. This unlikely friendship begins when L tells Misa that he understands her feelings for Light, and touched by this, Misa kisses him and offers to be his friend. According to what L says, this made her the first and only person to ever do so. After regaining her memories as the second Kira, Misa trades for the Shinigami Eyes a second time with Ryuk, and, once again, takes on the role of Kira. When L notes that the murders have started to continue once Misa was released, Rem realizes that Misa will no doubt be found out by L, and that the only way to prevent this would be to kill L. She writes down Watari and L's real names, disgusted with Light, but willing to do it for Misa. Watari and L then die, and Rem turns to dust, having saved Misa, and expanding her lifespan. Misa assists Light for several years until she reluctantly forfeits ownership of the notebook again, having become a liability. By this time, Misa's career has really taken off, and she has become a famous actress, appearing even in American films. She retires from her career when Light asks her to, so that she could marry him. However, Misa soon returns to the entertainment world by taking part in the New Year's pop music festival. After her memories are gone, Misa ends up spending the remainder of Light's life (about two months) in the company of Kanzo Mogi, as he investigates her. In Other Media Films Main Articles: Death Note (Live action film) and Death Note: The Last Name Misa, portrayed in the film by Erika Toda, is seen filming a drama called "Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets," where she states that she is baking treats to make her enemies fat. After filming of that section ends, she expresses support for Kira on camera. A supervisor states that the section will be cut due to controversies. During the program, Ryuk also begins to laugh upon seeing Misa, probably foreshadowing that he knew she was about to die soon. Ryotaro Sakajo, the assistant director for "Happy Sweets" and Misa's attacker, dies from a heart attack when Gelus writes his name inside of his Death Note. Gelus's Death Note then falls in front of Misa, who immediately picks it up and finds Rem. In the film, Misa sent her envelopes from Kita-ku, Osaka. Misa had a younger brother who was killed by Yoichi Tamura, who also killed her parents. Misa became very depressed after the death of her family, and despite the fact that her family's murderer was punished, she remained unhappy until she met Light. right|thumb|Misa, as she appears in the movies.In the film, her memories of the Death Note are still intact when Light dies, and she witnesses the final showdown between Light and L. Misa cries in anguish as she can do nothing but watch as Ryuk kills Light. It is not known what happened to Misa immediately afterwards, but she was not prosecuted and her memories of the Death Note eventually vanished when both Death Notes were burned. Misa does not commit suicide in the film. Instead, she is seen wishing Light a happy birthday from a shrine she has dedicated to him. She feels that a part of her life is somehow missing, or that she has forgotten something important. However, she just doesn't remember what it is. Conception of Misa in the Films Erika Toda said that, prior to filming, she felt "a lot of pressure" due to the character's popularity with audiences. She said the pressure vanished when filming began. Toda said that undoing the straight jacket took a lot of time, and at times she waited in the jacket between takes. Toda also said that on one occasion, she wore a blindfold for an hour during filming. Erika Toda said that she views Misa as "complicated and fascinating." Toda added that she does not comprehend why a person would willingly use a Death Note; Toda said that she admired the fact that Misa "does everything she sets out to do" and that the actions of Light and Misa are "criminal." Conception The following information is from Death Note: How To Read 13. Tsugumi Ohba: Writer Takeshi Obata: Artist Overview Tsugumi Ohba, writer of Death Note, decided to create Misa to be the second Kira before the serialization began. He felt that having the story solely consist of males would be "boring" and that he wanted "a cute female." Ohba, intending to introduce her with the Shinigami Eyes, described her as having to be "spontaneous and not too bright" and that he determined her personality "from the start." Since Light Yagami would never want to trade for the Shinigami Eyes, Ohba wanted another character to use to trade for the eyes, so he decided to use Misa. Ohba said that the conception of the name Misa "was kind of random but I think it was from "kuromisa" (Black Mass). Character Design Ohba and Takeshi Obata, artist of Death Note, wanted to use the gothic lolita design to convey "gothic imagery of the Shinigami and that world". Ohba said that he is "into that fashion" and that having Misa first appear in unusual clothing would be "more interesting". Obata said that he remembered "having a lot of fun" while looking through gothic lolita magazines and drawing Misa. Obata said that he felt "apprehension" regarding the length of Misa's hair; personally he wanted her fringe (bangs) to be "straight across" but believed that creating Misa completely within the bounds of gothic lolita style would be "too much". Therefore Obata designed her so she looked "a little more natural" and to appear "cute" to people who "weren't into the Gothic Lolita style". Obata, imagining a mix of an "energetic Japanese artist" and a "foreign rock and roll singer", felt "set" when he drew Misa for the first time. When the Near and Mello story arc began and Misa became a top idol, Obata decided to make her look like "a popular actress". When designing color book covers, Obata assigned colors to characters to "get the atmosphere right". Obata assigned pink and black to Misa. In response to a question inquiring about which characters the creators faced the most difficulty in creating, Obata selected Misa. Obata said that he had difficulty comprehending the concept of "doing anything for the person you love" and that he felt like the character controlled him when he drew her. Death Note 13: How to Read also states that Misa "required a lot of artistic variation" because of her "many expressions" that ranged "from goofy to serious". Trivia *Although Ohba came up with Misa's name from something based on "kuromisa", "Misa" is in fact an actual female, Japanese name. The female Japanese name "Amane" means "sound of the heavens". *In the anime, the ringtone on Misa’s phone is Alumina. *Ohba and Obata have stated that the cloaked woman who appears at the end of Finis (the last chapter of the Death Note manga) is not Misa, but a "random follower" of Kira. *Misa's date of death, February 14 is Saint Valentine's Day. Quotes * (To Rem after Rem explains how 'love' killed Gelous) "What a wonderful way to kill." * "To me... Kira is an absolute being!" * (To Light Yagami) "There's no way I'll stand for you seeing othe girls. If I see that, I'll kill them." * (To Light Yagami) "I'm satisfied with just being used by you. Trust me." * (To Light Yagami) "A pretend boyfriend, right? That's a good start. I'm sure you'll fall in love with me for real one day." * "Rem… I wish Light would love me… I want Light to be happy…" * "Yeah but... to me, Light is more important than the world." * (To L) "If Light were Kira... That would be... Wonderful! I am grateful to Kira for killing the people who killed my parents... Light being Kira? It would make me love him even more!" * (To Rem while being held captive by L) "Kill me!! Kill me now!!! I was suppose to die on that day right? Please. Just. Kill. Me." * "I could never live in a world without Light!" * (To the Yotsuba employees) "I'm Misa-Misa! I won't do anything involving nudity, but swimsuits ans lingerie are fine. Thank you for considering me!" * (To Kiyomi Takada) "You'll probably get the death penalty." Themes Misa has five themes, two of which are found on Death Note Original Soundtrack II. Misa's themes are "Misa's Theme A" (ミサのテーマA, Misa no Tēma A) and Misa's Theme B (ミサのテーマB, Misa no Tēma B). Three more are found on Death Note Original Soundtrack III. Her themes are "Misa" (ミサ, Misa), "Misa's Loneliness" (ミサの孤独, Misa no Kodoku), and "Misa's Feelings" (ミサの気持ち, Misa no Kimochi). Also worth noting is "Misa's Song" (Misa no Uta), which Misa sings in the anime prior to L's death. "Misa's Song" appears on the soundtrack three times. There is one track with vocals, a piano version titled "'Misa's Song' (Piano Solo)", and an orchestra version simply titled "'Misa's Song' (Orchestra Version)". The Japanese vocals are performed by Aya Hirano, while the English-dubbed vocals are performed by Shannon Chan-Kent. Category:Deceased Manga Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Kira Category:Deceased Manga Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Human Category:Kira